


Bath Time

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Snape sighed as Lupin continued to wash his hair and massage his scalp. He would never have let anyone do this before, but Lupin had a way of making Snape want to please him, and Lupin got almost as much satisfaction out of sharing a bath together as he did.

“You know when you asked me to dinner that first time, I thought you were playing a trick on me,” Lupin said. “I nearly refused.”

“I'm very glad you didn’t.”

“So am I,” Lupin said, his hands moving lower down Snape's body, “very glad indeed.”


End file.
